Furret
|name='Furret' |jname=(オオタチ Ootachi) |image=162Furret.png |ndex=162 |evofrom=Sentret |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Fer-ett |hp=85 |atk=76 |def=64 |satk=45 |sdef=55 |spd=90 |total=415 |species=Long Body Pokémon |type= |height=5'11" |weight=71.6 lbs. |ability=Run Away Keen Eye Frisk (Dream World) |color='Brown' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Furret (Japanese: オオタチ Ootachi) is a -Type Pokémon. Appearance Furret closely resembles a ferret. It has long dark brown/tan fur, 7 rings on its body, no visible nose, and four brown, whisker-like marks on its cheeks. Special Abilities Furret can have one of two Abilities, Run Away or Keen Eye. Run Away is an Ability that guarantees escaping from a random encounter. Keen Eye will prevent accuracy loss from this Pokémon. Furret are also very quick, and can quickly escape or move through very narrow spaces. In the Anime One of Furret's biggest appearances was in a battle against Ash and his Pikachu during the Silver Conference. It was used by a trainer named Salvador. Evolution Furret is the evolved form of Sentret as of level 15. Game Info Furret first appeared as the evolved form of Sentret in Pokémon Gold and Silver, in the Johto region. It is a Normal-Type Pokémon learning almost all Normal-Type moves through exp. Locations |goldsilver=Route 1 |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 1 and 43 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Sentret |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Sentret |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Sentret |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1 |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Sentret |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 11, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve from Sentret |PMD2=Mt. Travail (1F-19F) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Furret| gold=It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.| silver=There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting Rattata.| crystal=It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become.| ruby=Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet.| sapphire=Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, this Pokémon is very nimble and fleet.| emerald=A Furret has a very slim build. When under attack, it can squirm through narrow spaces and get away. In spite of its short limbs, it is very nimble and fleet.| firered=There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick at hunting Rattata.| leafgreen=It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.| diamond=The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.| pearl=The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.| platinum=The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.| heartgold=It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokémon to enter.| soulsilver=There is no telling where the tail begins. Despite its short legs, it is quick and likes to chase Rattata.| black=The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.| white= The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trivia *Furret has a "mask", similar to most ferrets, in Pokémon Gold and Silver but no longer appear with it in later games. *Furrets have a similar appearance to the Hoenn region's Linoone, and are also the evolved form of one of the first seen Normal-Type Pokémon, just as Linoone is. *Furret has little appearance in the anime, except for once in the Silver Conference, Once in the Hoenn League, and a short appearance in the Sinnoh Saga where it was seen on a stretcher being carted off into surgery. *Furret appear in Giratina and the Sky Warrior after Giratina gets hurt after leaving the Reverse World, Apparently knowing Giratina and the Reverse World's importance. *Furret appears in Pokémon 4Ever when a Furret led Ash and his friends to the Lake of Life so they could heal Celebi. *In episode 267, Furret is called a Ground-Type Pokémon by Brock. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon